Staying Late
by myownwayx
Summary: Aria stays late after school...So does Ezra... PWP


Staying Late...

Aria bit her lip as she walked across the school corridors. There was something creepy about being at school after hours. With everything that was going on with 'A' she didn't blame herself for being a bit paranoid and constantly looking behind her shoulder. Though every time she did she mentally called herself stupid. She couldn't believe that she'd fallen asleep in the library. She was trying to finish a paper but had managed to catch up on some sleep instead. She ran her hands through her hair hoping that she didn't look as though she had been sleeping, hurrying her pace slightly as she walked she wondered if there was anyone else around. The halls were deadly silent and that only creeped her out more. She walked past her English class and grinned when she saw a head of familiar dark hair sat at his desk. One hand was being used to prop his face up, the other marking a paper. She smiled and watched him for a few minutes before running her hands through her hair once more and adjusting her black dress. She tapped on the door and opened it slowly.

Ezra Fitz looked up, a shocked and confused expression on his face when he saw Aria standing at his door. "Aria, what...What are you doing here?" He asked putting his pen down on his desk and looking up at her.

"Lost track of time in the library," She shrugged walking over to him. He watched her closely as she propped herself up on the desk in front of him, sitting on the work he'd been marking. "You're here late." She says kicking her legs idly. Ezra stared at her, eyes running up her legs, her body and then looking at her beautiful face, dark hair tucked behind her ears.

"Had a lot of marking to do...there seemed to be less distractions here then at my apartment..." He let his hands rest on her legs, she stopped kicking them and leant up against his touch. His hands already sending shivers through her.

"Can't have you been distracted now, can we?" She says, lowering her voice to barely above a whisper, resting her hand over his.

"No..." He turns his hand over and links their fingers. He bites his lip before pulling her down in one swift movement so she landed on her lap. "Should lock the door." He whispers in her ear. She nods and turns her face slightly pressing her lips against his softly, her teeth scraping slightly over his bottom lip knowing that he liked that.

He stood up placing her back on his desk, letting his hands slowly trail up her legs before heading to the door and locking it. He pulled the blinds down in his room knowing that if the janitor was still around he wouldn't bother to come in. He walked back over to his desk and stood between her open legs. Once he was in place she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down and kissing him furiously.

Whimpering against her lips, Ezra picked her up, his hands resting on her ass as she tightened her grip around him. They kissed for what felt like hours before Ezra sat back on his chair, keeping her on his lap, he moved his hands back to her knees, moving his lips to her neck and sucking softly on her teasing skin. He slid his hand up her dress slowly as he scraped his teeth against her. She moaned his name softly, pushing her body forward. She was sat against his now aching cock and every time she moved created the perfect friction to cause her teacher sweet pleasure.

Ezra moaned when his fingers met her panties. He could feel just how much she wanted him; needed him. He pressed against her clit, thumb rubbing over her silk underwear. Her moans get louder and she pushes forward more. He tilts her face and kisses her again, harder this time. Showing her how much he wants her too. He pulls down her underwear and rubs his finger slowly against her lips before pushing into her. She tenses at first but starts to push forward, begging him in her kiss for more. He gives her what she wants; he always does. Pushing in a second finger he twists them around inside her. She's so wet and that little fact makes his cock so much harder. He brushes his thumb against her clit more making her writhe on top of him.

"Ezra...Please...need you." She moans. He kisses her again, pressing his thumb harder against her slit rubbing in small circles before pulling his fingers away. He turns her around so that her legs are drapes either side of him. She pulls at the zip of his trousers desperately tugging them down, along with his tight boxers. She gripped his cock and started to jerk him off slowly. He moaned pushing forward. He reached into his wallet and grabbed a condom sliding it on his shaft.

She looks up at him before sliding down on his cock. They moan in unison as she slides down his thick cock. When he's completely sheathed inside of him she stayed still on top of him. He ran his hands up her dress, cupping her breasts and squeezing them. She moaned pushing against him more. She clamped down tight around him bouncing up and down on his cock as his hands teased her.

"Aria..." Ezra moaned rubbing up against her sweet spot. She moaned loudly pushing down against him more. Leaning down they shared a heated kiss as Ezra pushes up against her more.

They move together creating a perfect rhythm between them letting their orgasms rush through them. Moaning together, they pressed their lips against each other moaning loudly against each other. As Aria came she tightened around him bouncing more, keeping herself tight around him as he lets go inside of her.

Resting against him Aria smiles cutely looking up at him she pecks his cheek and pulls off him. "I should head home," she smiles, adjusting her clothes. Ezra smiles doing the same.

"Want a lift home? It's late..."

"I'd like that." She smiles watching him.

Ezra smiles at her, he grabs some marking that he needed to do and looked at her. "So much for not being distracted after hours at school."

"I should stay later at school more often." Aria grins.

Ezra nods and with a wink he smiles "You should."


End file.
